


rollercoaster

by hildegarde12



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Idols, M/M, NielWoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildegarde12/pseuds/hildegarde12
Summary: the start of nielwoon rollercoaster relationship





	1. Teaching a lesson....

**Author's Note:**

> we decided to write their story in parts, short stories of their story

It was already midnight, but Sungwoon still engrossed in this music based game. He and the other members got really addicted to the musician, the game that they promote.

Sungwoon was the best at first, until Woojin beat his record. So he started playing the game again, trying to get his highest score record back.

He got so into the game that he skipped dinner, just played until everyone left to the dreamland and left him alone on the couch. He didn’t even noticed when someone open the front door and watch him on the couch.

When he about to reach his highest score, someone crawling on him and hugging him by the waist, head resting on Sungwoon’s chest. He cursed a bit, but continue playing, without checking the person who hugged him.

The person then started to whine, trying to get Sungwoon’s attention. But the later’s eyes still glued to his phone.

Annoyed, this mysterious person started teasing him, started landing kisses on Sungwoon’s chest, down to his stomach. The fabric of his shirt made the kisses felt more seducing. Sungwoon couldn’t help but a got a little turn on. But his score was about to hit Woojin’s record.

The mysterious person wasn’t giving up, they pushed the teasing to the next level. Started to unbutton Sungwoon’s shirt, then caresses his chest and stomach. When they reach Sungwoon’s chest, he pinch his nipples, gaining a low growl from Sungwoon. But he still stubbornly played his game.

Getting more impatient, instead of using hands, they started caressing Sungwoon’s upper body with kisses. Giving Sungwoon’s nipples more attention, then the parts of his body. Then...

“YES! EAT THAT WOOJIN!” Sungwoon’s scream in satisfaction of beating Woojin’s highest score, then he turn to the surprised Daniel.

“Now you,” he pointed at Daniel.

“Up,” he ordered the younger with a piercing eyes looking straight to Daniel’s eyes. Daniel shivered under Sungwoon’s gaze, looking at him with lust full and longing eyes.

“Oh no dear boy. You won’t get what you want tonight. You need to be taught a lesson to not disturb me when I play next time,” he said with a low voice and a smirk on his face.

 


	2. Jealous Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a puppy got jealous, and the know-how from Ha Sungwoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry we haven't post anything for a while...  
> I got so caught up with work and couldn't finished anything until now :( 
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this one specially for ~ri (who's been thirsty for woon's fanfic, but so was I, who are we kidding... we do need our weekly dose of woon's fic, weather it's for nielwoon, ongwoon, or hwangcloud. We would always crave for them...) 
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this short drable! Enjoy ~ S

If Daniel said that he wasn’t jealous, he'd be liying. Who wouldn’t? When your dear boyfriend spent some quality time, doing couple things, being lovey dovey with other man. At first, he was just feeling a bit envious when the whole group went to Japan. All except for him and Seongwoo.

But he understood the situation wasn’t possible for him to went together with the others, so he felt fine.

But the green monster of jealousy started consuming him when he watched the episode, looking at how closed Sungwoon and Minhyun was, especially when Sungwoon crawled to Minhyun on the bed, and rested his body on top of the younger.

He knew it was just a friendly gesture from Sungwoon. They were both so closed in real life, and both of them like skinship so much. So the intimacy just came naturally. But Daniel couldn’t help but feeling jealous. He doesn’t like seeing his boyfriend being so intimate with other man.

It wasn’t helping when he saw the way Minhyun was looking at Sungwoon as the older crawling towards him in bed and both only wearing thin yukata.

His body got tensed and his hand automatically reached for Sungwoon, grabbing him by the waist to pull him closer to him. He did it so unconsciously, he himself was shocked when he finally noticed how closed he was with Sungwoon.

Sungwoon looked at Daniel, eyes filled with confusion at the younger action. Even thought Daniel was sitting on the sofa, looking all comfy and relaxed, with his shoulder rested on the couch, he can feel the tight grip Daniel was giving him on his waist.

Daniel eyes was focused on one point, sharp, with a little bit of angry in them. Sungwoon couldn’t held back his smirk when he found Daniel’s point of view, and realise what made him so tense all of the sudden. Finding it cute, he let the younger dealt with his feelings alone, and continue watching.

As the episode went on, Daniel got more and more agitated. Sungwoon was literally sitting in between Daniel’s leg by now. Having more fun enjoying the possessive and jealous Daniel, Sungwoon tried to spiced things up.

When he saw Minhyun came back from the kitchen, with some snacks in his hands and a stick of peppero on his mouth, Sungwoon just got this little idea to teased Daniel.

He got up, walked to where Minhyun was sitting, position himself so that Daniel could see the both of them clearly.

“What do you got there Minhyun? Can I have some?” asked Sugnwoon.

Minhyun, who still has a stick of peppero on his mouth, just offer what was on his hand. Instead of taking some from the box Minhyun was offering, Sungwoon reached for Minhyun head, place one of his hand on the back of Minhyun’s neck, and bite the peppero on Minhyun’s mouth.

“Hmm, green tea? Thanks, that was delicious,” said Sungwoon, leaving Minhyun and the other member just froze on their sit. Until Seongwoo let out a whistle.

“Can I have one too Minhyun? Or should I just take Sungwoon’s hyung leftover on your mouth?” asked Seongwoo with a smirk.

“Shut up and stay away from him,” Jaehwan chimed in.

“Jeez, so sensitive. Relaxe bro, I’m just going with the flow,” said Seongwoo.

Before Jaehwan could come up with another comeback, Daniel suddenly stood up, walked to his room, and slammed the door shut.

“Do you have to push him that hard, Sungwoon?” said Jisung with a deep sigh.

“I couldn’t help it hyung. That was the first time I saw him like that,” replied Sungwoon.

“You know what to do after this, right?” asked Jisung.

“Giving him treats and take him for a long walk?” chimed Seongwoo.

“Jeez Ong, he is not a dog,” said Jisung.

“Are you sure tho?” and Seongwoo got his face hit by a pillow.

Sungwoon just laughed at them and walked to Daniel’s room. Inside, he found ~~a big puppy~~ Daniel was curled up in a blanket. He then jumped to the bed, and big spooning Daniel.

“Ah~ I feel like playing in the snow outside, and maybe go get something to drink with little snacks after that,” he said out loud, smiling.

“Why don’t you go with Minhyun-hyung then. You look so cute together anyway,” said Daniel sulking.

“Oh really?” said Sungwoon with a bigger smile. “Then, should I?”

After a few seconds of silence, Sungwoon continued, “I think I should. See you lat-“

“No!” said Daniel, cutting Sungwoon mid-sentence then wrapped him together with his blanket.

“You said we look cute together and I should go with him, what’s with the swing, niel-ah?”

“Stop it hyung, I know you’re playing with me.”

“Oh really? Who said that?”

“That smug face of yours told me,” said Daniel, sulking.

“Hahaha, okay then. How about this, take a walk, play in the snow, after that go find some tteok-bokki, or chicken with beer later. Just you and me. how’s that sounds?”

“Just you and me?” asked Daniel, got slowly hooked by Sungwoon’s offer.

“Yes you big baby. Just you and me. come on! Let’s have that snow date you always wanted.”

“Really?” yup, Daniel just got hooked people~

“If you don’t want to, I could go with Minhyun ins-“

“NO! LET’S GO!” said Daniel suddenly jumping off the bed and pulled Sungwoon with him.

“Seriously, you’re just the cutest, I hate you.”

“Nah, you love me hyung.”

“Sadly I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else want to see them play a peppero game?  
> Hell I WANNA SEE IT!! lol ^.^
> 
> btw, we hope we could post something sooner than planned. But please pray for us, so that we won't get stuck on work nor writing... We've been a bit stressed and stuck, make it harder to write... T.T   
> But we do want to write more! huhuhuhu...  
> So, please please please be patience with us and wish us luck! <3
> 
> \- S


	3. Cold Hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Daniel felt the coldest of Sungwoon's heart at the very end of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you would notice the angst of this chapter when you read the summary...  
> I am feeling so angst-sy (I dont know if that really a proper word, but you get the idea, right? hehe) so I decided to write this.  
> I'm sorry if it's so short... hope I can write another one longer...  
> Hope you'll enjoy it~
> 
> ~ S

It’s December 30 and a day away from the inevitable, Wanna One disbanded. The air in the dorm filled with tension and sadness. And that night, was the last night they will spent in the dorm, together as Wanna One.

In a drama setting, that night will be the time for everyone to go out together and go somewhere, where they will make the last memories together. Or just stayed in, order take outs and watch movies together or just talk.

But in reality, they spent it packing their things before moving out the next day. Everyone packing in silent, no words were spoken to each other.

Even Sungwoon, who talks a lot, packs in silent. He was silent because the pain in his heart ‘cause by the things he said to Daniel last night. He knew that this day would come, and he knew they will have that “talk” sooner or later. What he didn’t know was the pain that came with it, how much it hurts was more painful that he predicted.

 

On the other room, Daniel sat silently on his bed, eyes looking at the emptiness in front of him. His belongings were still a pile of mess, but he didn’t have even a slightest will to clean them up. His mind was on Sungwoon and the things he said to him.

_Let’s break up. This is not going to work, we didn’t really talk anymore even when we still living together. Do you think we can keep this relationship when we’re apart? Doing our own things with each other group? I think it’s best for us to be apart than trying so hard without end like this._

_But hyung, I like this..._

_What part of “this” that you like? You like it when I waited for you all night and then woke up the next morning with a note saying you’re sorry that you came home late and have to go early? Or the part where we never really talk or even texted in between our busy schedule? You know we’re already over weeks ago, so what part of ‘this’ that you like so much?_

_You. I like… no, I love you. I love that you always there when I came home, waiting for me and I know you will always be there. That what keeps me going each day, to come home to you._

_Yeah? Well I loved you too, heard the past tense I used? And if you haven’t noticed the messy apartment, we will move out from this in 2 days, you will note come home to me, you will come to your new group mate, and none of them are me._

_NO! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!_

_It’s you who don’t understand, Daniel. We need to grow up, face the reality that we’re growing apart, we can’t keep this relationship going where I don’t see you or hear from you. I’ve made my decision and it is the best for us, please noted that it is hard for me too, doing this to you. But you have a life a head of you, with many opportunities, and I don’t want our relationship to get in the way._

_So you mean that me will drag you down to achieve your dream?! I thought you love me?!_

_I DO, no, I did… I’m not anymore._

_Whatever, I’ve had enough, I thought that I could melted that cold heart of yours, and this proof that I can’t and no one could._

 

Daniel had enough of Sungwoon’s coldness, he loves the man with all his heart. But the older cold-heart was too much for him to handle. He thought that what they have was the real thing, he was the one for him. He didn’t know which one hurt most, the fact that Sungwoon chose his career over him, or the fact that he was wrong about Sungwoon being the one for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 days to 2018 we have niel flirting with woon on stage... RIP my heart...
> 
> Oh and we make freebies for #wannaoneinjkt check it out on our twitter @cloud_garde
> 
> ~ R


	4. Meeting the right people at the wrong time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Does it gets better? or do we just get used to it?"
> 
> You know that moment when your heart tell you one thing and your mind tells you something different? 
> 
>  
> 
> \- Sungwoon Point of View of "Cold Hearted" -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's another angst... I thought about making it from Sungwoon point of view, try to give him time to explain why he did that to Daniel.  
> So, enjoy!
> 
> ~ S

You know that moment when your heart tell you one thing and your mind tells you something different? It happens to you a lot when you’re a grown up, I don’t know about you, but it happens to me a lot, especially lately.

Lately, I always in a position where I need to ignore my heart, or what my consciousness tells me, and to follow my head, which is more logical. But it hella tiring.

Can I just ignore logic and just do what I really want? Even if it’s no good? At least once?

Logically, people would tell their significant other almost everything. How was their day, how they have been doing, of they have problems, if something good happened to them, or even the smallest thing like “ _I have stomached because I skip lunch_ ”.

So what happened when you stop speaking to your significant other? When you stop telling them things about you, or anything that happening in your life. That was what happened between me and him. I don’t know when it started, but I just stop telling him a single thing, we just met, cuddling a little, then we went to bed. We do have some small chit chat like how was your day, how are you feeling, but I was the one do the asking, he never really asked me back. When he does asked me back, I just told him, yeah or so-so.

At first, I was just trying to lessen up his burden. I know he was under a lot of stress, he has a lot on his shoulder. Being the face of the group, with lots of schedule and other obligation, he never really have the time to himself, and he always has to put an act and a smile on his face. He need to be in his stage persona rather than fully being himself.

He knew that is what asked of him, that was why he never really complained about it. But I can see it started to consume him. he became more stressed, and he was just so tired, all he does is sleep every time he get a free time.

So I don’t want to bother him with my stuff. I knew he has his plate full of his problems that was why I don’t want to add anything.

Not even when I was down, homesick, or even when I was sick. I kept quiet and asked others to hide it from him. Why do I want to hide it from him? Simple.

It’s because he will stop everything he does and come to me to stay by my side, even stayed up all night taking care of me. Or at least he tried to stay up all night, his narcolepsy wasn’t letting him.

It broke my heart seeing him on my side, head lying beside my hand while his hands were holding mine. He should be resting, not taking care of me.

From then, I never told him if I’m sick. I just pretend to be okay when he was at the dorm, until he go out. He never really at the dorm anyway, with his busy schedule. He would wake up earlier than the other, go out on a schedule, and get home when everyone is asleep. So he never really noticed anything.

His busy schedule also grow the distance between us. Making it wider and wider every day without him knowing. All he knows was we are together and we are doing fine. But I don’t feel fine, at all.

We never talked anymore, I know I was the one who started it, but he never noticed it that he doesn’t even know what is happening in my life, and I don’t know about his either. It scares me. Is this even a relationship anymore?

It’s really weird when you realize the person you once told everything to, now has no idea of what’s happening in your life.

Someone told me once, that, “People change. There’s no warning and they usually don’t care if it hurts you.”

I guess that is true. He changed, I’ve changed.

I wish it wasn’t like this. I wish more than anything that we were good for each other. That we could give each other what we both want. I can promise him that much. But I am tired. I am exhausted. I love him, I really do. But I have to learn how to let him go.

Let him be happier with someone who could give him more that I can.

I will never regret being with him, or say that I wish I’d never met him, because once upon a time, he was exactly what I needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might or might not make another one of this. I do want it to end so that I can start another series... (sorry, I know it sounds selfish, but it is what I feel...) haha ~S


	5. a few years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In a few years later, after today, after all the time has gone by, would each of us become our own person and be living well  
> After I’m done longing for you, for as much as I can and have been hurt enough"
> 
> \- Block B – A Few Years Later

 

> _In a few years later, after today, after all the time has gone by, would each of us become our own person and be living well_
> 
> _After I’m done longing for you, for as much as I can and have been hurt enough_
> 
> _Block B – A Few Years Later_

 

 

After 5 years of struggling, Sungwoon can finally breath a little easy. It’s been a tough 5 years for him and his fellow Hotshot member.

5 years ago, after Sungwoon finished with his Wanna One promotion, he and the rest of Hotshot members decided to leave their old agency to start a new one, their own. Hojung followed them after he finished with his UNB promotion.

In the first 3, they manage to released several mini albums, also some singles for Sungwoon and Taehyun's solo. But they haven’t received enough feedback, they did good, won several times at music show, but their song never make the top list.

The others thought that they haven’t planted their root strong enough to compete in the industry. Don’t get them wrong, it wasn’t that they were going to give up, it just made them fired up more.

They haven’t really achieved a significant result until they were in their 4th year working on their own agency.

It started when Sungwoon made a bold move to make a self-produced album for Hotshot. Actually, Sungwoon had been busy at the past 3 years, learning from his composer and producers that he befriends with. And after 3 years, he finally brave enough to do it, self-produced the album.

To his surprised, the album received a big welcome, even some critics complimented on the album, especially the titled song. It became the song of the year for its lit music and the lyrics that most people can relate.

It was a song that express a lot of feelings, regret, guilt, a prayer for their loved one, but especially gratitude.

Regret was because they can’t give back the love they received, guilty for not be able to always be by their side, a prayer that their loved one will be happy even without them, and gratitude for all the love and memories their received.

Once in an interview, Sungwoon was asked about where did he get the muse for the song. The immediate response he gave was a smile, which lead the host to smiled back and Sungwoon got teased by his members

“Don’t be that obvious Sungwoon-ah,” teased Taehyun which made the rest of them laughed, including Sungwoon.

“So, can I say that it came from a personal experience?” asked the host carefuly.

“You could say that,” said Sungwoon. “I mean, the lyrics has a lot of meaning. It leads to a lot of ends. It could be a song from a child to their parents, a heartbroken lover, even from an idol to their fans. It’s up to you who is this song for.”

“Sounds personal to me,” added Timoteo.

“Hyuung~,” Sungwoon whined and gained a laughed from the rest of them, even from the crew.

But who he was kidding, it was indeed from his personal experience.

In those 5 years since he and Daniel separated, never, not even once, that Daniel leaves Sungwoon’s mind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we've been gone for months, we're sorry...  
> and I even more sorry that this chapter is a bit short (if not super short, I'm so sorry)  
> But i gotta let this out of my head or it'll explode :')
> 
> Please help me pray for my brain cell, may they be healthy and help me make the next one better and longer :')  
> btw, I've miss this so much~
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one~

**Author's Note:**

> NIELWOON IS NOT SINKING! its sailing beautifully lately!  
> i'm so happy...


End file.
